I Do Love You
by Kirakira Holic
Summary: America dan England memutuskan untuk liburan ke Jepang! Apa yang akan mereka lakukan? [USUK] Don't Like Don't Read! Happy Reading!


Cahaya berwarna jingga kemerah-merahan yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya membuat lelaki yang tengah tertidur itu pun terbangun dengan perlahan.

Ia mengucek kedua matanya sejenak lalu merenggangkan tubuhnya seraya menguap lebar, dengan terkantuk-kantuk ia turun dari kasurnya dan berjalan menuju ke jendela, menikmati udara segar musim panas yang cukup menyegarkan – Selain hawa panasnya tentu saja –

"Ugh..." ia pun membalikkan badannya dan tersenyum tipis saat melihat seseorang yang tertidur 'satu kasur' dengannya itu mulai menggeliat pelan dan langsung saja membangunkan diri dengan perlahan.

"Ohayou... England..." sapanya penuh kelembutan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ohayou _your ass_ , ini sudah sore bego."

...

I do Love You

Disclaimer : Hetalia Axis Power_Hidekazu Himaruya

Pair : USUK

Warning : Nation name, typo (s), gajeness dan lain-lainnya menyusul (?)

.

HAPPY READING!

...

...

...

...

Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk berlibur bersama guna mengatasi kesumpekan karena pekerjaan mereka masing-masing yang tidak akan pernah selesai sampai dunia ini kiamat.

Dengan berbagai alasan baik yang masuk akal maupun yang tidak, mereka berdua – Khususnya America – berhasil membujuk boss-boss tercinta mereka dan memutuskan untuk berlibur ke Jepang walaupun hanya 2 hari satu malam saja.

Lumayan lah untuk melepas rindu barang sejenak, dan karena mereka – yang datang bersama-sama dari Washington d.c – sampai di Jepang pada siang hari, sesampai di rumah Japan, kedua makhluk immortal itu langsung saja tepar di atas tatami di kamar mereka.

"Konbanwa Amerika-san... Igirisu-san... Karena ini sudah mau malam, bagaimana jika anda berdua berendam di onsen? Saya akan memasak makan malam yang cukup banyak hari ini karena Doitsu-san dan Itaria-kun akan datang juga."

"Hah? Mereka berdua akan datang?" America pun terkejut, karena kan dia cuma ingin berduaan sama Iggy nya tercinta, menginap di rumah Japan saja karena ingin menghemat uang, ia pun juga yakin Japan tidak akan mengganggu mereka berdua.

"Iya, setiap ada festival musim panas mereka berdua pasti datang ke sini untuk menikmatinya." Jawab Japan seraya mendudukan dirinya , mungkin ia sedikit kelelahan, tubuhnya tidak lagi muda seperti dahulu.

"Festival musim panas ya... Jadi ada kembang apinya dong?"

"Tentu saja."

"Oke! Sudah aku putuskan! Nanti malam kita juga ke festival musim panas juga!" seru America kepada England yang masih asyik memakan kue rumahan yang Japan sediakan di ruang keluarga.

"Hah? Bukannya kita ke sini hari ini untuk festival? Aku saja sudah membawa yukata." Timpal England yang langsung saja membuat America terkejut.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku?"

"Aku kira kau sudah tahu jika hari ini di Jepang ada festival musim panas."

"Astaga... Padahal aku juga ingin menggunakan yukata..." ujar America sedih yang sangat natural sekali. Membuat Japan pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk angkat bicara.

"Kalian berdua lebih baik segera berendam..."

" **Japan~ Japan~ Aku sudah datang~"**

"...saya akan meminjamkan yukata yang cukup besar untuk Amerika-san gunakan."

"Benarkah Japan? Yeayyy Thank You!"

(*-*-*-*-*-*-*)

Kelima orang yang tanpa di duga akan pergi bersama-sama ini tengah berjalan bersama menuju ke festival musim panas, mereka pun tidak berjalan sendirian karena banyak juga warga Jepang yang sangat antusias sekali untuk melihat festival.

"Baikk!" sesampainya di gerbang masuk festival, tiba-tiba saja America menghentikan langkahnya seraya menarik tangan England untuk berada di dekatnya, "Kami berdua akan berjalan sendiri, soal pulang kalian tidak perlu menunggu kami." Ujarnya.

Japan hanya tersenyum misterius seraya menganggukkan kepalanya, "Baiklah, saya akan bersama mereka berdua-Ah, apa Doitsu-san dan Itaria-kun juga ingin berduaan? Saya bisa berjalan sendirian." Ujarnya sedikit misterius. Hahaha mana mungkin ia akan melewatkan moment bagus ini, sudah ada 2 pair TOP yang biasa menjadi bahan perbincangannya dengan Hungary dan lainnya, ia bahkan telah membawa sebuah kamera di balik Yukatanya.

Menjones pun tidak masalah untuk Japan.

"Tentu saja tidak Japan~ Aku nggak mau meninggalkan Japan sendirian. Nggak apa-apa kan German?" sahut Italy seraya mendekap erat lengan kanan Japan, mana mungkin ia membiarkan temannya ini jalan sendirian.

"Hah... Tentu saja Japan, lebih enak jika kita jalan bersama-sama.." jawab German seraya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Japan pun lebih memilih mengiyakan, sudah banyak sekali rencana di kepalanya untuk mengambil gambar yang bagus untuk mendongkrak penjualannya kali ini.

Setelah di putuskan, akhirnya mereka pun saling berpisah.

Kita lupakan sejenak kelompok Axis itu dan kembali kepada America dan England yang tengah melihat stand-stand makanan, mainan, dan lainnya yang saling berjejeran.

"England~ Ayo kita beli itu~ Kayaknya enak~"

"Owwww ini benar-benar nikmat~"

"Jangan berisik bodoh!" sungut England seraya memakan permen apelnya. Rasa manisnya langsung saja membuatnya memejamkan kedua matanya, ia benar-benar tidak bosan jika harus mengitari stand-stand ini.

"Hehehe England, biar seru nih... Gimana kalau kita berlomba?"

"Lomba apaan? Kalau makanan aku nggak mau ikut."

"Siapa yang paling banyak memenangkan permainan di festival ini, dialah pemenangnya dan yang kalah harus menuruti apapun yang di katakan sang pemenang?" jawab America seraya melinting lengan yukatanya hingga sebahu, "Bagaimana? Kau mau kan?"

England pun tersenyum sinis seraya memandang sang American menantang, "Baik, aku terima. Jadi... Dimulai dari mana?"

America pun mengitarkan pandangannya dan langsung saja matanya tertuju pada sebuah permainan menangkap ikan yang berada di ujung stand, "Kita mulai dari situ!"

"Oke, siapa takut!"

"Jangan menangis jika kau kalah Iggy!"

"Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu!"

Mereka pun dengan semangat memainkan semua permainan yang berada di festival tersebut, seraya menghitung kemenangan mereka masing-masing dan juga berbagai macam hadiah yang tengah mereka pegang, mereka berlarian ke sana dan ke mari menuju ke stand permainan dan bermain dengan heboh.

Tingkah mereka pun sontak mengundang pandangan para masyarakat lokal dan senyum senang para pemilik stand permainan karena sekali main pun mereka tidak hanya melakukannya sekali atau dua kali.

Lagi pula uang mereka tidak akan pernah habis untuk hal ini bukan? Sekali-kali menghabiskan uang untuk bersenang-senang juga perlu di lakukan hehehe

*JANGAN DITIRU, MEREKA HANYA TERLALU KAYA*

Hingga akhirnya mereka pun sampai juga di stand terakhir permainan yang ada di festival ini, yaitu menembak barang yang mereka inginkan dari jarak 10 meter.

Hadiah yang tersedia pun masih lengkap, tak bergerak sedikitpun, membuat sang pemilik stand pun merasa senang karena melihat banyak orang yang gagal melakukannya.

"Datang lagi lain kali yaaa!" seru sang pemilik stand kepada sepasang kekasih yang memasang wajah kecewa karena tiga kali tembakan yang mereka arahkan kepada hadiah selalu meleset.

Jarak yang terlalu sulit untuk orang awam seperti mereka.

Tetapi...

"Ada tiga kali tembakan Iggy, aku akan mengambil semua hadiahnya!"

"Heh! Akulah yang akan mengarahkan tembakanku tepat di hadiahnya!"

...Mungkin sedikit berbeda untuk mereka berdua.

Mereka pun memberikan uang mereka kepada sang penjaga yang hanya terkikik geli melihat mereka berdua yang terlihat sangat ahli sekali dalam memegang senjata yang sebenarnya asli namun karena sudah tua, jadi tidak di gunakan lagi. Peluru yang di gunakan pun terbuat dari plastik yang jika mengenai sasaran hanya bisa menggeser sedikit hadiah tersebut.

Tapi kan peraturannya hanya mengenai sesuai sasaran (X) yang sudah di sediakan, tidak menjatuhkan hadiahnya.

Pemilik stand itu sudah siap melihat wajah kecewa bule-bule yang memainkan permainan paling sulit ini.

"Terakhir kali aku menghubungimu, kau sedang menembak ya? Apa itu sudah menjadi hobimu?" tanya England seraya melihat dengan baik-baik ketiga sasaran yang akan ia tembak.

"Menembak bukan hobiku England... Itu sudah menjadi keahlianku~ Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu luang saja.." jawab America seraya memasukkan tiga butir peluru di dalam pistol berlaras panjang ini. "Kau juga masih sering menembak kan? Aku tidak sengaja melihat pistolmu di atas meja kerjamu. Memangnya kau mau menembak siapa?"

England memegang pistol tersebut dengan satu tangan – kanan – dan mengarahkannya pada target, "Menembak seseorang yang berani-beraninya memasuki ruang kerjaku tanpa izin."

Ctak!

Ctak!

Ctak!

Pemilik stand itu membelalak kaget saat melihat seluruh peluru yang ia sediakan untuk England langsung saja mengenai sasaran dengan cepat.

"Dasar Iggy! Aku belum memberimu aba-aba!"

"Aku tidak mau kau perintah."

America pun mengerucutkan bibirnya dan bersiap-siap untuk melepaskan tembakan, "Awas saja kau Iggy... Aku lebih ahli menembak dari pada kau tahu!" ujarnya serius seraya mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menembak sasarannya.

Membuat pemilik stand tembak ini berdoa dalam hati agar tembakan lelaki berkacamata ini meleset, karena ia curiga jika kedua orang ini bukanlah warga lokal biasa.

Dengan gaya seakan-akan ingin menembak burung, ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada pistol dan memasang wajah serius, untuk urusan ini ia tidak pernah bercanda.

Dan cukup membuat England berdiri kaku melihatnya.

Ctak!

Ctak!

Ctak!

"Yeayyy! Aku berhasil! Ayo pak, cepat ambilkan hadiahku!" seru America, ia meletakkan pistolnya dan langsung menggapai hadiah-hadiah yang sudah ia tembak.

Membuat pemilik stand itu lagi-lagi menangis dalam hati karena harus kehilangan enam hadiah jackpot yang sengaja ia taruh di tempat yang sangat sulit untuk di tembak.

"Iggy! Kamu nggak mau ambil hadiah... mu..." America mengerutkan dahinya melihat tingkah England yang tiba-tiba aneh, ia juga melihat pistol yang digunakan England tadi tidak langsung dia letakkan.

Entah mengapa, ia mendadak bisa – merasa – peka dengan atmosfir kali ini.

Ia pun menghela nafasnya lalu mengambil pistol dari tangan England dan meletakkan benda itu di atas meja pembatas.

"Pak! Saya ambil hadiah teman saya yang ini!" serunya, setelah mendapatkan dua kantung plastik berisi hadiah mereka, ia pun membawa England pergi dari stand tembak, tak lupa juga ia pun membawa berbagai hadiah yang mereka dapatkan di stand permainan sebelumnya.

"Kita ke festival ini untuk bersenang-senang England... Kenapa kau malah memasang wajah murung seperti itu?" ucap America tanpa memandang England, ia pun mengajak England ke pinggir jalanan lalu menaruh kembali hadiah-hadiah yang mereka dapatkan.

"Hah... Hadiah ini terlalu banyak Iggy~ Bagaimana kalau kita berikan saja kepada anak-anak kecil di festival ini saja?" America pun memutuskan untuk berpura-pura tak tahu suasana dan kembali tersenyum dengan lebar, karena ia tidak ingin bermellow ria di tengah suasana gembira ini.

England pun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengambil hadiah-hadiah miliknya.

"Oh ya Iggy!"

"Hm?"

America pun mengambil kedua boneka mochi bergambar bendera mereka masing-masing, ia pun terkejut ada hadiah seperti ini di festival musim panas Jepang, yahh boneka bergambar bendera negara lain juga ada tentunya.

"Kedua boneka mochi ini untuk kita berdua..." America menyerahkan mochi bergambar bendera Amerika Serikat kepada England, sedangkan dia sendiri mengambil boneka mochi bergambar bendera United Kingdom, "Kita tukar ya, biar kita semakin merasa dekat satu sama lain hehehe."

England pun mengambil boneka mochi miliknya dengan datar, walaupun hatinya sangat berkebalikan dengan wajahnya.

Boneka pasangan gitu? Ahh kenapa lelaki bodoh di sampingnya ini mendadak sangat romantis?

"Okee! Ayo kita bagikan hadiah-hadiah kita!"

Ia pun hanya tersenyum tipis seraya mengikuti langkah kaki America yang sangat lebar sekali.

'Kenapa semangatnya tidak hilang-hilang sih...' batinnya heran.

...

 _I love you more than any word can say_

 _I love you more than every action i take_

 _I'll be right here loving you till the end._

 _..._

"Cepetan England! Kembang apinya mau dimulai nih!"

"Iya.. Iya..!" Sangat sulit untuk England berlari di saat perutnya penuh karena lagi-lagi America mengajaknya untuk makan.

Kini mereka berdua telah berdiri di pinggir sungai, memutuskan untuk melihat kembang api dari bawah sini.

"Ahh~ Aku benar-benar sangat capek~" America mendudukan dirinya di atas rerumputan seraya merenggangkan badannya, hari ini akan menjadi hari yang tidak akan pernah ia lupakan seumur hidupnya.

Mungkin ia akan mengajak England ke sini tahun depan.

Mata birunya memandang England yang masih berdiri seraya memeluk boneka yang ia berikan di perutnya, mata hijaunya memandang langit malam Osaka yang saat ini tengah dihiasi oleh gemerlap bintang.

"Kau masih memikirkannya ya?" America mengulurkan tangannya lalu menarik tangan England untuk duduk di sampingnya, sebelum England sempat protes, tangannya pun langsung saja melingkarkari leher England dan membawa kepala bersurai pirang ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang kau pikirkan England, karena hari ini aku hanya ingin bersenang-senang.." bahu England yang semula menegang mulai merasa tenang, America yakin jika perkataannya lah yang membuat demikian, "Tentu saja bersenang-senang pula denganmu. Kita ini sama-sama sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing, untuk kali ini saja aku ingin kita berdua seakan-akan menjadi remaja labil yang memberontak dari kekangan orang tua."

England masih memilih untuk diam, namun ia masih mendengarkan semua yang America katakan.

Lagi pula yang membuat suasana menjadi seperti ini adalah dirinya.

Kenapa juga ia harus mengingat momen menyesakkan itu di saat seperti ini?

"Maafkan aku..." gumamnya pelan. "Aku tidak bermaksud-"

Ucapannya terhenti saat merasakan bibirnya dipagut dengan penuh kelembutan oleh lelaki berkacamata yang tengah memeluknya. Saat lelaki itu mulai memiringkan wajahnya, ia pun mulai memejamkan kedua matanya. Menikmati sebuah ciuman penuh kenikmatan yang hanya ia rasakan dari lelaki Amerika ini.

Mereka melepaskan diri sejenak, mengambil pasokan oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya lalu kembali menyatukan diri dalam sebuah ciuman yang lebih dalam. Membuat England yang terlalu terlena dalam permainan ini tak sadar jika ia telah tergeletak pasrah di atas rerumputan.

Suara letusan kembang api membuat England tersadar dan langsung saja mendorong America menjauh darinya.

Ia pun melirik kebawah dan melihat yukata miliknya telah setengah terbuka, benar-benar gila.

"Hah... Hah... Kau pikir ini dimana idiot... hah..." England bangkit dari tidurnya seraya merapikan yukatanya yang berantakan.

Sedangkan America di sampingnya pun hanya tersenyum lebar seraya menggaruk rambutnya, "Kalau kamu nggak sadar-sadar dan bermellow ria terus, aku benar-benar akan melakukannya loh~ Lagi pula di sini sangat sepi hehehehe."

"Huh..." England hanya mendengus lalu memandang langit yang kini telah berhias oleh bunga kembang api. America pun mengikuti apa yang dilakukan England.

"Benar-benar indah ya..." gumamnya seraya tersenyum lebih lebar, "Lain kali kita ke sini lagi ya! Rasanya melihat kembang api di sini sangat berbeda."

England pun menganggukkan kepalanya seraya tersenyum, "Kau benar. Ini sangatlah indah."

'Dan kaulah yang paling indah untukku, England...' batin America, ia pun memandang England lama sekali. Tak lama kemudian ia pun tersenyum, senyum yang hanya ia layangkan kepada England seorang.

...

 _I Love you_

 _Iam who iam because of you._

 _You are every reason, every hope, and every dream_

 _I've ever had and no matter what happens to us in the future, everyday we are together is the greatest day of my life._

 _I will always be yours._

 _._

 _._

 _Because I Love you._

 _I do love you._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **END**

 **.**

 **Adakah yang tahu jika bagian dari fanfic ini terinspirasi dari sebuah doujin USUK?**

 **Apakah kalian bisa menebak momen mana dan saya terinspirasi dari doujin apa?**

 **Hehehehe**

 **Read n Review yaaa!**

 **.**

 **Uchiha Iggyland**


End file.
